The Steal Ranger
by small-myth
Summary: Zordon summoned five teenagers to become Power Rangers. One ranger stands above the rest. Rita Repulsa beware... she's crass, she's crude, and is not afraid to kick butt too. OC-centered


_**A/N: **_This somewhat crossover came into my mind, when I was playing Steal Princess for the DS, as well as watching videos of the said game, and I was hit by inspiration. Due to work related issues, I have little time when during the summer, therefore in the coming months I will **try **to update as much as possible, and I hope that everyone enjoys this new story.

Chapter 1: Beginning Beginning

*Third person pov*

_'The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the sky is so blue. It's the perfect day for a move. So this is Angel Grove. My brand new hometown. I can't help but wonder what awaits me here. What sort of new friends will I make? What sort of new and fantastic adventures await for me? Perhaps even I might find... true love?'_

"Anise? Anise? Are you alright sweetie?" Nora asked "You seemed to be deep in La-La Land." she continued

"Whoops! Sorry about that mom. I was just thinking, at how picturesque the day is to move, and what it will be like living in Angel Grove. The friends that I will eventually make, the adventures that await me, and maybe even... getting a boyfriend *blush*" Anise said

"Be it a boyfriend or even a girlfriend, your mother and I will always support and love you." Arian said

"Thanks daddy." Anise said smiling

It was a bright sunny morning in the city of Angel Grove, where many vehicles could be seen coming and going, in one a family of three could be spotted, and they were heading towards their brand new home. Little would they realize, that the youngest member, would find herself on a brand new adventure, one with much danger, and of course true love as well. Laughter rang out as Arian recounted, the many times his daughter's antics as a baby, and soon they reached their destination. Far in the suburbs, not far from a beach, was a large and spacious Victorian house, and upon exiting did Anise couldn't contain her joy.

"Is this our new house? I absolutely love it." Anise squealed "It's been so long I forgot what it looked like." she continued

"This is it... our forever home." Arian said

"Daddy didn't you say that about the last 3 times we moved?" Anise asked

"I thought it was the billionth time." Nora giggled

"Very funny you two keep it up and your sleeping outside tonight." Arian said

"You mean you will be sleeping outside with the chainsaw on." Anise joked "Let's unload the car and unpack everything." she continued

Her parents laughed at their daughter's jest, before taking what little luggage they had brought in the car, and headed inside their new home. Throughout the rest of the day, only stopping to have something to eat, did they manage to finish, and during the night did three happy people have a pleasant sleep. The next morning did they sit at the dining table, eating breakfast did the three of them, discuss their plans for the day, and did Arian decided to speak first.

"Your mother and I are thinking on going for a drive in a short while." Arian said "What are your plans Anise?" he asked

"I'm going for a bike ride daddy, I plan to ride around, and maybe make some new friends along the way." Anise said

"Just remember to make certain you have your cash and debit card on you. Don't forget to make sure you have your water bottle on you as well." Nora said

"Okay mommy I will, after all California is pretty hot during summertime." Anise said "I never imagined that you came from California dad, I knew you and mom went to a university together here, but I always thought you were born in Switzerland or France." she continued

"Yup! Your old man was born and raised in San Francisco, I met your mother in university, she was studying law, and I was studying finances. We were head over heels in love, you could say even soulmates, and once financially stable we got married." Arian said

"You see dear we didn't want to struggle financially, when we decided to raise a family, we wanted our home to be stable, and of course loving." Nora explained

"And a loving home it is." Anise agreed

Unconsciously did Anise touch where her heart was, ironically it wasn't as loving a few years back, due to an extreme circumstance, it had gotten completely better, and the result was much happier. Because of another circumstance, did the Elbon family, decide to move to Angel Grove, seeing it as a fresh start, and a new lease on life. A couple of hours later, could Anise be seen, riding her bicycle through the streets, and finally she stopped at a rather large building.

"Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar?" Anise wondered "I must be lucky. This is the perfect place to make friends."


End file.
